User talk:Acather96
Welcome, Acather96! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the Sodor Fire Engines page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- ZEM (Talk) 19:37, April 13, 2011 Re: Stub template I've done what I could, but how do you make the stub pages show up in the category? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like its working now. I'm going to create the Community Portal now, hope it looks good :) Acather96 08:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::So it is. I wonder what took so long? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Persistent unexplained deletion/removal of content I removed the images from Thomas and the Hide-and-Seek Animals because they were blurry, the page listing thing from from Thomas' Really Useful Word Book because it made no sense to me, and the S from "roadworks" because the word is "roadwork" - no S. The Sodor Fire Engines page wasn't needed as nothing links there. The file descriptions were removed because that isn't something we do here. And I deleted the "tool which could help the community tag fair use files quickly and easily" (I really have no clue what to call it.) because I have no clue what it does. I know next to nothing about Wiki-coding and felt that this was useless - I've seen the exact same thing written on a "Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia:..." page and still I don't know if it's needed. :P If it helps, this place opperates a little differently from Wikipedia. Here we work how we know. And when something we don't understand comes along, we try to comprehend it. But if we don't, we just ignore and remove it. So if you can bear with me and teach me all of this technical mumbo-jumbo about Wiki-coding, things would go a lot smoother. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your quick response :) I guess really I should have explained the code page better, my bad. Well, I try and do it now. I'm really worried about the images on this wiki. Hardly any have a fair use tag - only 188 files out of about 20,000 have one. Without one, they are all technically violating copyright, and while this may seem like a problem, it could be. The copyright owners of Thomas could issue a takedown notice to Wikia, and all our images (about 99%) would be deleted by Wikia staff, because it doesn't say their under fair use. While I know it's unlikely that HIT would do such a thing, when a new company buy the rights to Thomas, their legal team may want to get rid of all the images and videos - we have to protect against this. Obviously, tagging thousands of images can be time consuming - so that was what the code was for. When installed, it would add a new tab at the top of an image page, and when you click on it, it would automatically add a Fair use tag. Its also got a built-in error detector, so if a fair use tag was already there and you tried to add a new one it would stop you. If you would be so kind to restore it, I will take some screenshots and write installation instructions (it's very simple to install, only takes one edit). Hopefully, the whole community can help out in tagging images, and we can work together to protect Thomas Wikia! Acather96 19:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Not to butt in here, but I'm going to agree with Acather96 here. If you could explain it a bit better I'll start tagging these images right away! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I see now. Thanks for taking the time to explain it. :) I agree that we should have the page, but is there a way to make your pages more "official". And by that I mean make it a MediaWiki page like this one. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you both :) I'll write a page, starting with a userspace draft, and then with admin approval this could be moved to the project namespace. Thomasfan, if you could kindly restore User:Acather96/Fair use tagger.js, User talk:Acather96/Fair use tagger.js and User:Acather96/monobook.js that would be great. I'm going to upload some screenshots and include information about the tool in the copyright page. I just need to make some final tweaks to the code though. Thanks, Acather96 16:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, could someone block/warn Thomasthepain, he moved my user talk page to User talk:Xcbfgfdxcjvfdcx. Thanks, Acather96 19:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I restored the pages, but can they be made into MediaWiki pages? And I'm going to block the user... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:07, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, but first I want to write up documentation and tweak the code. Thanks, Acather96 17:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::OK Just checking. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Community portal I don't know if that can be done. I think it may be one of those pages that only admins can edit. :/ I do like what you've done though! But why can't I just copy and paste it in? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's alright, it's now at Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia:Community portal. All you need to do now is redirect Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia:Community Portal to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia:Community portal. And if you wouldn't mind, could you add to the announcements something like this: Acather96 has designed a community portal. What do you think? Comments are welcome on its talk page!''Thanks once again, Acather96 05:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I can do that. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Good work. Hello. I understand you created the community portal. I must say ot came out wonderful! It always irked me how our community portal was blank, so I'm very happy it's done. Also, I have a question to ask: You were talking to Thomasfan about tagging images to protect them for any copyrighting issues. Could you explain to me how to "tag" them? Thanks :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:18, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Will do, I'm going to write an info page now :) Acather96 11:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Fair Use Tagger... Hey, there. You wouldn't know me, but I've just been having a look at your fair use tagger instructions, and I have to admit (for someone who can generally follow a code on this Wikia) that seems fairly complicated. And if it's complicated for me... is there any way you could simplify it a bit? It'd be good to make it as easy to understand as possible for everyone, so as to get the copyrighting done faster! Tender Engines 11:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm still getting stuff ready. It's very simple to use, I just need to explain it better :) Acather96 11:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, OK. When would we expect you to have the instructions done? I'm all for any time! Tender Engines 12:04, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::15 mins? Acather96 12:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Excellent. You ''are a quick worker! Tender Engines 12:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it's done now with screenshots as well :) Acather96 12:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I read through your explaination of how to add the templates and your new "tag tab", but they don't show up on Wikia's "new look" - the version most people use. Can you make it so that it's available for use on that version as well? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I'm not sure if that's possible. I'll look into it :) Acather96 20:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks! I hope you can get it done. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request I added the tool to the page you linked me to, but I'm not sure if I did it right. Can you check and make sure? :) I'll add a link to the announcements soon as well. BTW On your to do page, what is number 3? And could number 7 be brought ahead and be your next project? If you don't mind that is. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Thomasfan. I'm sorry I can't get back to you right now, I'm going to be inactive for around a week due to a holiday. Thanks :), Acather96 17:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::That's OK. Just reply when you have time. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Editprotected is a system where users can request edits to protected pages easily. At the moment, I don't have time for any big projects here so I think I'm just going to focus on creating articles - hopefully I'll be able to get to work in the summer holidays :) Acather96 05:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I still don't understand what editprotected is. I hope you have time to explain it soon though! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:13, June 19, 2011 (UTC)